


9 Days-Perfect Gift

by shiptoomuch



Series: McKirkmas Countdown [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“9 days, 9 hours, 13 minutes, and 45..44..43 seconds until Christmas.” Nyota’s voice comes through the speakers in the car and Jim momentarily thinks that maybe he should just steer into oncoming traffic. “Why do you ask?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 Days-Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Another series because my life is empty without writing.

“9 days, 9 hours, 13 minutes, and 45..44..43 seconds until Christmas.” Nyota’s voice comes through the speakers in the car and Jim momentarily thinks that maybe he should just steer into oncoming traffic. “Why do you ask?”

“Ihaven’tgottenBonesachristmaspresentyet.” Jim mumbles ashamedly. He’s normally more on top of things.

“What?” Nyota laughs a little and Jim can tell she heard him. “What’d you say?”

“I’m not saying it again.”

“Come on! I didn’t hear, honest.” 

“Yeah, come on, Jim-boy!” Another voice comes through and Jim starts a little.

He sits up and squints, trying to identify the laughter. “Is that Gaila?”

“Hi Jim!” Gaila shouts and Jim flinches and has to deliberately focus on not dying because really, talking to these girls while he’s driving is a mistake in and of itself. “Why are you so worried about this? You always get the best presents for him”

“Yeah, but this year it’s our tenth anniversary. Our eleventh Christmas as a couple, twenty-second as friends. It’s important and I have no idea what to do!” Jim groans and pounds his head on the steering wheel after pulling into a parking space in front of the mall. “It needs to be perfect.”

He turns off bluetooth and picks up his phone, sandwiching it between his shoulder and ear as he gets out of the car and shrugs his jacket on. It’s not overly cold since it’s California not Iowa, but there is a bit of a bite in the air.

“I cannot believe you know how many Christmases you’ve been friends for. You are so adorable.” Nyota says dryly, fondness coloring her words a tiny bit. “Seriously, you could give him a left sock and he’d still think the sun shone out of your every orifice.”

Jim groans and walks into the mall, avoiding eye contact with every person around him. He hates shopping with a passion and would rather not have anyone notice that he’s there. “Maybe I’m being stupid. He probably won’t even remember.”

“He’ll remember.” Gaila and Nyota talk at the same time. They laugh and Gaila takes over. “You two are so disgustingly in love with each other. It makes me literally sick.”

“Have you ever been drunk with yourself? All you do is talk about Ny.”

He can practically hear Gaila blushing and he takes it as a small victory on this most terrible of days. “I do not!”

“You do. Sometimes you forget that it’s me you’re talking to.” Nyota speaks flatly and Jim just about dies laughing whilst looking at watches. Then he realizes that Leo has a watch that he loves and this is dumb.

So he moves on. “Should I get him cufflinks? No, that’s a stupid idea. Who do I think I am?”

“Oh my goodness, if you don’t shut up, I will kill you.” Nyota threatens with a tone that actually sounds halfway serious.

Somehow, he ends up looking at watches again, and he wants to punch himself in the face because, really? Could he be any less imaginative? “I’m serious, guys! What am I going to do if he gets me something amazing and I get him something like a watch or cufflinks and then he breaks up with me and then I lose my job and I end up living on the streets as a cheap hooker?”

It’s all a bit dramatic. Several people in the store look at Jim with bewilderment. He does, however get some sympathetic look from other frantic relationshippers. “Jim. He’s not going to dump you. If you’re so worried, why don’t you just find out what he got you? Christine knows.”

“Christine knows?”

“Yeah, and it’s been super annoying because she never stops hinting at it. Seriously, we all need to know so that she’ll stop.”

“Alright, I’m going to ask Christine.”

He hangs up on the girls and contemplates calling Christine but he chickens out and decides to wait a few minutes. During those few minutes he stares at ties, not really thinking about ties or anything at all. He finally decides to call the nurse when he starts worrying sales clerks. “Christine I need you to tell me what Bones is getting me for christmas.”

“Well, hello to you to.” Christine scoffs. “Also, no.”

Jim just about throws himself onto the ground. “Please help me. I need help. Just tell me.” He whines into the phone and people around him laugh tiredly.

“No. All I can say is that it is going to be amazing.” Christine hangs up and Jim nearly starts crying for real this time.

He eventually ends up in a store which he never really considered but as soon as he sees it, the perfect gift is evident. He’s absolutely terrified, really.

He can’t stop looking at it, though. It’s almost magnetic. He whips out his phone again and dials Gaila. in its perfect-gift-ness

“I can’t help you, Kirk. I don’t know what your boyfriend wants.” Gaila groans and Jim laughs at her.

“I found it and I need your help.”  
-

Jim sits on the couch with Leo eating grilled cheese and tomato soup. Jim cuddles up to his boyfriend and grins. “So, I bought your present today. I’m sorry, but you’re going to lose this year.”

Leo looks down at him skeptically. “Oh really? I’m pretty sure you’re wrong.” He puts his empty bowl on the table and wraps an arm around Jim. “Really, you’re going to be embarassed.”

-

“Wait...they got each other the same thing?” Nyota shrieks at Christine in the cafe. Gaila actually chokes on her coffee. “Are you kidding me?”

Christine nods. She casually pats Gaila on the back. “Yep. Looks like Christmas is going to be great this year.”

“You’re telling me.” Gaila gasps out.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek
> 
> VERY IMPORTANT POLL: Should the gang go to Iowa or Georgia for Christmas? (Iowa has snowball fights and complaining Bones. Georgia has complaining Jim and just general awesomeness)


End file.
